


My precious

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [25]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, oathkeeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: When Jaime and Brienne fall prey to a robbery attempt one night, Brienne almost risks her life to safeguard a prized possession. Jaime is furious.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	My precious

As soon as they made it indoors, Jaime cornered her against the door, barring her entry into the house. “What the hell did you do that for?” he lashed out, his fury bursting out all at once, every inch of his body throbbing under the impact of what they’d been through, his mind, which had been numb all this while, booting to life with the darkest possibilities of what could’ve been.

“I don’t have to explain myself,” Brienne tossed back at him, absently flicking the light switch on. 

A firm hand to his chest, she attempted to push him out of her way and get inside, but he stayed put, still boiling, his troubled mind aching for an explanation behind her foolishness. 

“Those men could have beaten us up.” All along their way home he had been fighting more than inner battles and conflicts, that one moment which could have gone any way, awakening him to what she truly meant to him. “We were outnumbered two to ten. They could have raped you, wench,” he said, his voice beginning to tremble. “Or killed--”

“They didn’t. We’re safe now--”

She shut her mouth, retreating against the door when he made a sudden movement, getting close, so close that he could read what lay beneath those pretty eyes; eyes, whose light might have been extinguished for good if only help hadn’t arrived on time. “Only because the police happened to show up,” he reminded her, unable to keep out the tinge of panic in his tone and his rising volume. “All they wanted was our valuables. Had you not been stupid enough to--”

“I could never have given it up.” Her fingers closing over the pendant that kissed her chest, she blinked and looked away, her voice assuming a rare hoarseness when she said, “It’s far too precious to me, Jaime.”

_And you’re far more precious than some gems hanging around your neck, you silly, stupid wench._

Gulping down the harsh words that had almost made it past his lips, he glanced down at the tiny golden sword she’d worn, the little rubies on its hilt, shining, the light they reflected, following the rise and fall of her breasts, dancing all over the room as she breathed. It was a work of art, he had to agree, for he was the one who had gifted it to her, but nothing was worth defending with your life. Not even-- 

Not unless--

“Why?” he breathed down her neck, his eyes travelling up the slender column. He watched with intrigue, the delicate gold chain twitch when she swallowed, took in the slight quiver of her chin, craving to find out what was in her mind, absorbed the little tug she gave her lower lip and tucked away the reaction in a corner somewhere within him, wishing it were his teeth instead of hers. “Why, Brienne?” Months of holding back his feelings for her had done nothing to diminish them, days and weeks of pretending to be no more than a friend only whetting his desire, his need, taking his love for her to a height, he was certain, he’d never be able to climb down from. “After all it’s just a piece of jewellery--”

“It’s far more than _just a piece of jewellery_.” Her eyes spewing fire into his, she wore the look she usually did whenever she thought he was mocking, whenever his words stabbed her, penetrating deeper than he’d meant them to. “It’s--” She stopped, her jaw tightening. “It--it doesn’t matter,” she said dismissively, the steeliness returning to her body language, getting rid of the emotions in her eyes. “Now let’s just--”

“What doesn’t matter?” Instead of stepping off her way, he pressed closer, the push of her tits against his chest and the warmth radiating from her body doing things to him -- things that started someplace in his chest and swiftly drifted down to between his legs. “Brienne--”

“Get the hell out of my way, Jaime,” she stormed back at him, eyes bright, fingers curled around a handful of his shirt. “And let’s pretend this -- this conversation never happened--”

“Oh shut up, will you?”

And meek as a mouse, she obeyed him at once, her mouth snapping shut. Her hand eased around his shirt, but lingered on his chest, lazing around to explore the feel of him. Her gaze was fixed on him, alluring and enigmatic, inviting him to shrug away the shroud of chaste friendship, to take this further and beyond, to wedge himself into the depths of her heart, to seek in her eyes, what he truly meant to her, to show her, by ways beyond words, how much he loved her.

And knowing not what else to say, he swooped in to kiss her.

Yes, he kissed her, something he’d never known himself capable of doing in this lifetime. Needing no more encouragement than the sweet coyness with which she closed her eyes and wrapped herself in his embrace, he stroked and caressed her lips with his, tender and gentle, just like his first ever. He stayed there, his mouth on hers, his fingers on her cheek, idling by and teasing her skin, savouring every little twitch they felt. Itching to go beyond this sweet liplock, he was tempted to go deeper, to seek out the depths of her delicious mouth, but instead, he pulled away, for the depths of her eyes, he wanted to drown in first.

“Wow,” Brienne whispered, her hands on his neck, her thumb caressing his Adam’s apple. “I always thought you’d never look beyond Cersei--”

“And I have been under the constant impression that Renly was your ultimate ideal man,” he admitted, recalling the numerous moments of envy he’d suffered, of the countless evenings he’d spent picturing the handsome cunt doing things to her that made his blood boil. “Those date nights you’ve spent with him--”

“Nothing happened.” Colouring to a shade of crimson he loved, she pressed her forehead to his. “Renly never got to more than kissing me, something stopping us every time we tried to get intimate, something deep within my subconscious, something--” Fiddling with a button on his shirt, she smiled. “ _You_.”

“And I haven’t been with anyone after Cersei.” Lovesick and horny and unable to keep away any longer, Jaime wanted her. “You were wrong in your assumption, wench. I've never been able to look past _you_.”

With a naughty gleam in her eyes, she undid the button she was playing with. “Maybe it’s time we put an end to our misunderstanding and give in--”

Holding back was not something he was keen on tonight, so before she could finish, his mouth was on hers again, this time, of course, on fire. Nothing like the tentative chastity and the sweet tenderness of their first, this was pure passion, unadulterated lust and a shameless need for one another. He kissed down her neck, tearing open her shirt and pushing it down her shoulders, his mouth seeking her skin, consuming her flesh with nibbles and licks and a hunger he hadn’t known in what felt like forever. 

“Fuck, Jaime,” she gasped, ruffling through his hair as he shoved his hips in between her thighs, jutting into her and lifting her off her feet, pressing her back into the door as she wrapped her legs around his waist. An urgently hoarse noise left her throat when he sucked her nipple, the soaking wet of the dainty lace that covered it making him want to rip it off along the rest of her clothes, to feel her bare skin, to kiss her, his arousal, begging for connection, for release, for something he had only dreamed of on so many sultry nights he’d lost count of. 

One hard nipple after the other, he teased, pushing and prodding them until she shuddered in his arms. His hands, squeezing into her waist, he wanted to break away to undress her, to feel skin on skin, sweat on sweat, the mingling of their burning heat, yet, to pull away from her felt impossible, for she had drawn him, sucked him deep within.

“ _Oww!_ ”

Worried he’d made too fast a move, he pulled away to look her in the eye. “What--”

“The doorknob,” she half-giggled, bucking herself off the door and deeper into him. “Maybe we should take this someplace more comfortable.”

“Sorry.” He staggered backwards, and hoisting her higher, he carried her to the bedroom, living out the vision that had paid him a visit in more than one dream. 

“Fuck,” she cursed, when he gave up all his restraint on the way and reached beneath her skirt to cup her mound. With Jaime, patience was an unattainable virtue, his probing hand, proving the lack of it when he edged away her sodden panties to the side to make his way in. He took her lips in a hard and passionate kiss, his tongue seeking the warmth of her mouth while his fingers sank into her wet and throbbing cunt. “Yes, yes,” she mumbled and whimpered into his lips, and he kept working her from underneath as he stumbled towards the bed, pushing, separating, hooking his fingers in and out sliding into her fiery depths, wishing he could get lost in her, wanting to never leave.

“Jaime,” she cried, the want in her voice making him shiver. They’d never, yet, been together, and despite that, Brienne knew exactly how to push his buttons. Clutching at his hair, she went deeper into the kiss, and he felt his balls tighten, a gripping tension building in the pit of his stomach when she twisted and bucked her hips, grinding her clit up and down his hand as he played with her, ruthless and relentless.

“Jaime,” she whimpered again, “I want you to undress me, kiss me all over, to make love to me all night. So put me down right now and--”

So he did.

There was nothing smooth or elegant about the way they ripped the clothes off each other. But it was damn sure the sexiest experience he’d had. To touch and kiss her all over was the one thing in his mind when he rid her of her bra, her skirt and those poor tortured panties, rich with the scent of her arousal when they made it past his hand and to the floor. And when she divested him of his shirt, trousers and boxers, speed seemed to be her only goal, the need to see him, taste him, shining in her fiery eyes. 

He held his breath in anticipation when she took a moment to take in his hardness.

He made a wild noise when she reached between his legs to feel him, and when she grabbed his cock in a tight fist and rubbed up and down, a moan of pleasure fell from his lips and he gulped back dryness, helpless, needy, wanting, desperate...

When she fell to her knees and closed her mouth around him, he completely lost it. The feeling was glorious - little flicks of her tongue bumping against the head of his cock, sending lightning bolts into his brain, shorting him with unbearable sensations. Her eyes darkening with need, she rolled his balls, taking him deeper, and he squirmed, gripping the edge of the bed for support. While she feasted on him, he ached all over, swelling within the warm confines of her mouth. He couldn’t be patient enough, couldn’t wait for her to get off so he could be within her. She went at him with a feral possession, gobbling and devouring him until his balls tightened. 

It was too much. It was… it was…

“Enough,” he growled, yanking her away. What she was doing was pleasure all the way, but this was _them_ , their first time, and he wanted to make it about them. He wanted to come inside her, not like this.

He flung her on the bed, then climbing in after her, he dipped straight between her legs, inhaling her wanton scent and twirling his tongue over her needy clit. “Mmm, yes,” she moaned, closing her eyes and taking him in as he began experiencing the same heady rush at her taste as she had when she’d swallowed his dick.

He flicked his tongue against her clit, to pleasure her like she had done him, to torment her, to show her what it felt like to be at the other end of this. He pinched her folds with his lips, sucking, kissing, caressing her, and she yelped, thrusting into his face, begging him to prolong this, yet, crying out for help, for him to end this to bring her some relief. She squirmed, her legs wrapping around him in a strangling grip, her body shaking with violent tremors with every move he made, with the need for more contact when he held back. His actions were controlled and measured, laden with an intent to tease, to please, to satisfy, and the more he played, the hungrier he grew, his own pain, growing by the second as he wanted nothing more than to dissolve in the same climax she was rushing headlong into. 

He could feel her tethering on the edge, and he could barely stand it. She thrashed around the bed, her hips bucked and rising, meeting his tongue thrust for thrust. So hard he was, that it was now a massive effort to stave off his orgasm, to sustain until the ultimate. Her pleasure turned him on so much that he had to focus to avoid coming. Little wisps of his name crossed her lips, and she was in a flurry of bliss and riding the wave of pleasure, arousing him like no arousal he’d felt before. 

When he finally sucked her hard and fully, she writhed beneath him from both pleasure and frustration. “Jaime,” was all she said, but nothing more, there needed to be.

Him and her, his name and hers.

Sliding up beside her, he flipped her on her side and ploughed right in, taking her hard, dragging up inside her. Holding her thighs apart, he slid in and out, his shaft glistening with her arousal, begging to come inside her. “Oh my,” he groaned, feeling her pussy moulding itself to his size, fitting his girth like the perfect sheath to a blade. 

“Right there, Jaime,” she cried, when he went the deepest he could, grinding against her walls, hitting her. “Yes, yes,” she breathed, when his hand slipped down to her swollen clit. “Gods!” It was a half-sob, a plea, yet, a challenge to take her apart, and he kept thrusting, stretching and filling her, his nerves alight, current cascading through his entire body, his climax curled up at the pit of his abdomen, drawing closer by the second.

“Fuck, I need more,” she demanded, eyes shut tight, head thrown back. “I want your balls slapping against me as you pound into me. I want to know no difference between your body and mine, Jaime.”

Running his hand up her front, he teased her nipples, pulling them to erectness, then returned to his date with her clit, fingering her, the crushing grip of her thighs on his hand telling him she was close. He massaged her with a fierceness that encouraged the rise of orgasmic promise, and she pushed back against his cock, her back slamming into his chest with vigour every time he disappeared into her.

One more thrust, one last flick of her bud would’ve taken it till the end, but he threw her over onto her back, needing to be deeper, and she spread her legs wide ready to take in whatever came her way. He fell into her, fucking her like she wanted it, and she took it all, the creases on her forehead and flushed skin, her tight grip around him, pushing him to go faster, harder. Sighs and whispers of his name, he was greeted with, grunts and screams, curses and more, the sweat dripping from every pore, glistening on her smooth skin as he pummelled her deep and wild.

He tipped and lifted her hips up to meet his, leaning back and fucking her hard in a position that had her roaring with delight. It was sensational - her passion-stricken face, the lustful darkening of her eyes, everything of what he was doing to her. With every thrust now, they moaned together, their names, sweet words of desire and affection, spelling out their emotions, laying bare their love for each other to feel.

Her tits jerked and he grabbed onto them, squeezing and dragging her nipples into life, the jolts sparking from her breasts, the little waves of her climax, raining in on him, seeping into his skin as he kept up his relentless rhythm, over and over until she--

“ _Jaime!_ ”

He kissed her, smothering her moans, breathing in her orgasm, his breath high in his chest, the only awareness, the rocking back and forth, the trembling woman beneath him and the sea of desire her body was.

Swaying to the rhythm they’d jointly built, he closed his eyes and drowned in her, surrendering to the darkness, to the light, to everything that was life. He kept kissing her, taking in the surge, letting his own out, the wave around him rising, lifting him to a peak before finally ebbing away to a steep drop. 

And when he crashed onto her, he felt like he’d died and ascended to heaven.

There was a sheen of sweat upon her skin as she pressed up against him. “This--” she breathed into his neck, and he looked up to meet her eyes when she traced the stab-scar on his chest, a relic he'd been gifted with in return for his struggle to save her from a couple of goons. “I’ve never managed to get an honest answer from you yet, but I’ll try again.” A tenderness took over the fiery passion in those bottomless oceans. “Why did you go out of the way to risk your life for me that day, Jaime? Did you do it because--”

He placed a feathery kiss on her mouth, silencing her. Drunk all over again in her, he went in deeper, drowning in his bliss for a few glorious seconds, then pulled back to fall into those lovely eyes. “This--” He let his finger follow the curve of the gem-studded sword resting between her breasts. “It wasn't worth your life, wench. And don't you ever do something like this again--”

“Oathkeeper, I named it. After you. The trust I hold in you and the belief that you will never let me down,” she explained, barely audible, her revelation overwhelming him, for never before had anyone valued him or anything to do with him before. “I will go to any lengths to keep it safe because it’s precious--”

“ _You’re_ precious, Brienne, and I will go to any lengths to keep you safe.”

Jaime seized her lips again, showing her with this kiss what he couldn't do justice to with words - the true depth of his love for her, the fullest extent of what he could do for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Another bit of fluffy smut I couldn't hold back from writing. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
